


Stormy Nights

by Beepbeepr_r_richie



Category: IT (2017)
Genre: Angst, Drabble, not me, who knows how to tag this nonsense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-17
Updated: 2017-10-17
Packaged: 2019-01-18 19:26:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12394611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beepbeepr_r_richie/pseuds/Beepbeepr_r_richie
Summary: Small Drabble from a tumblr prompt





	Stormy Nights

Eddie Kasbrak doesn’t often sleep alone, almost every night the sound of small rocks bouncing off his window is followed by the quiet entrance of Richie who crawls into bed, pushes himself into Eddie’s space, and then falls asleep. Tonight, however, Eddie’s window remains untapped, his space uninvaded, his bed empty. He frowned into the dark, turning the day over in his mind, Richie hadn’t said anything about not coming tonight, he was sure. Eddie blew out a puff of air and got out of bed, he wrapped his arms around himself and walked towards the window. The rain was making a clear view of the street next to impossible. Eddie began to turn back into his bed, Richie probably just didn’t want to get soaked, hypothermia is a real risk in this weather, plus the risk of catching a cold combined with the-  
Eddie’s thoughts were interrupted by the tinny sound of a rock bouncing off his window pane. He span quickly, automatically reaching out to undo the clasps on his window. Richie appears after a moment, predictably soaked and visably shaking. Eddie pulls a towel out of his drawer and pulls it around Richie’s shoulders, gently pulling him further into the room.  
“I didn’t think you were coming” Eddie mumbled, “I’ll get you some dry clothes, just hang on a sec”. Eddie disappears for a moment, rummages through his drawers and reappears holding a set of clean pyjamas. He holds them out to Richie, who is being uncharacteristically quiet, but Richie makes no effort to take them. Eddie frowns and takes a step forward, realising that the dampness on Richie’s face is not entirely the fault of the rain. Eddie presses a soft kiss to Richie’s cheek and begins to pull off his wet clothes, replacing them with the dry, clean ones he was holding. He guides the still silent Richie to his bed and climbs in, pulling Richie along with him.  
“What do you need love?” Eddie asks quietly.  
“Kiss me” Richie mumbles back, his voice is distant and hoarse. It’s the voice that makes Eddie want to never that Richie go back to that house, to those parents. He leans down and kisses Richie, soft, slow and full of as much love as he can manage. Sometimes Richie just needs to know that someone loves him, and Eddie is more than happy to oblige.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time properly writing something so let me know how you like it  
> {you can also find me at beepbeepr-r-richie on Tumblr if you have and requests/ suggestions}


End file.
